The present invention relates to a front seat reversing structure for a dual-seat baby stroller, in particular, to changing the direction and position of the front seat by using a reversing structure and by pulling the reversing lever, causing the links to move, and in connection with a handlebar which can be extended forward.
Conventional dual-seat baby strollers have a fixed front seat such that a child in the front seat always faces forward. Further, the space available in the baby stroller is limited because of such a fixed front seat.